Rise of Mankind
by KARENVFORCE
Summary: Picks up immediately where T3 left off leaving John and Kate to fend for themselves while trying to find out how to save mankind.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own T1,T2,T3 or any of its characters. Any new characters belong to me though. This takes place right where the movie left off. I hope to have more posted in a couple of days. This is written in script format, sorry if it's hard to read, it's just how I write!! Thanks again, and reviews are welcomed and appreciated!!!!  
  
Rise of Mankind  
  
John looked over his shoulder to the control panel in front of him. He stole a glance at Kate as he listened to the terrified voice on the radio. He walked over to the radio and flipped the switch as he heard the man asking if anyone was there. He stated his name and waited for the man to respond. "Connor, who's in charge?"  
  
That simple question made his heart start pounding that it echoed in his head. As he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he accepted his mission, his life, his future, as well as the rest of the world. "I am."  
  
He looked up at Kate again as she stood next to him and took his calloused fingers within her own. They waited for the man's reply but never heard it. The frantic radio channels had turned to nothing more than deafening static. As Kate stared at the radio praying to hear anything, tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
John saw the tears and then felt his own eyes become wet with unshed tears. He wrapped his arms around her and they held each other close. Sobs racked their bodies as the ground shook beneath them. If they listened closely they could hear faint explosions in the distance. To be honest, it hardly sounded like anything different than fireworks, but the rumble and shaking around them told them otherwise. As timed passed the heartfelt cries turned to mere hiccups. They held each other for what seemed like hours, but was only mere minutes.  
  
John looked down at Kate who had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. She had lost so much in such a short time. For years he had been used to this existence. No job, no credit cards, no permanent residence. He was used to taking care of himself and being by himself. Kate's life on the other hand was completely different. In one day she had lost her father, fiancée, her clinic, her entire way of living. It was his job to take care of her now though. Then he thought about the rest of the world, three billion people gone within a few short minutes. The thought made him shiver causing Kate to look up at him.  
  
K-What are we going to do John?  
  
J-I don't know.  
  
He scratched the back of his head as he looked around the room trying to see of there was anything useful.  
  
J-We should probably look around and see if there are any supplies that we can use.  
  
She nodded her head and took his hand as he helped her up. She followed him through the hallways of the base and was happy when they found a room that was a makeshift kitchen.  
  
J-With as old as this place is, I wonder if there's any good food in here.  
  
She quickly began to open cupboards and cabinet doors and found tons of canned food. As she skimmed through the cans she was amazed to find fresh food that wasn't thirty years old. John opened more cabinets and found boxes of crackers, powdered milk, rice and other dry goods.  
  
J-I can't believe this place. There's so much food down here.  
  
K-Hey John, come over here. I found first aid supplies. Maybe we should get cleaned up first before we ransack this place.  
  
J-Sounds like a plan to me. That's a real nasty cut you have there.  
  
He gently caressed her skin as he traced the outline of the gash on her forehead. He quickly looked away and dropped his hand when their eyes locked. He looked down at the medical kit in her hands and opened it up trying to find some gauze and antiseptic. He took a seat on the ground as she plopped down next to him. After checking the dates on the medicine and finding that too was still good, he went to work cleaning her cuts and scrapes. She winced when she felt the sting of the cold liquid on her forehead but quickly bit her lips trying to remember that a second in command didn't wine of pathetic scrapes and bruises.  
  
John couldn't help but smile from the determination on her face and had to chuckle when she yelled out loud as he cleaned the scrapes on the back of her shoulder.  
  
K- It's not funny. Just remember, you're next. Besides you're a lot more banged up than I am.  
  
J-Ok, Ok, I'm sorry. I think that should just about do it.  
  
She pressed the bandage on her forehead to make sure that it was secure and then reached for the peroxide bottle.  
  
K-Turn around, its payback time.  
  
Again he let out a soft chuckle as he felt her cold finger tips clean the wounds on his back. He sat there quietly thinking about the future. It had all been for nothing. After all, it was inevitable. All those years ago did nothing but postpone the future. To think all along that Kate's father would be the one to bring about the end. As his mind wondered further, he felt Kate shake his shoulder trying to get his attention.  
  
K-John, I'm all done.  
  
J-Sorry, I was just thinking.  
  
K-About?  
  
J-I don't know, nothing really.  
  
He looked down at the field dressing on his right arm and flexed his muscle. She saw the look of surprise on his face and couldn't help but smile.  
  
J-I'm impressed. It's a good dressing.  
  
K-it's not my first. I am a vet after all. Or at least I was one.  
  
J- It's good to know we'll at least have some medicine background on our side, even if you're specialty is dogs.  
  
The small smile disappeared from her face as she started to pack up the kit. He grabbed her hand as she was about to stand and was taken by surprise.  
  
J-Kate, we're going to be all right. You'll be all right. I promise you that.  
  
K-I know. It might sound weird or cliché even but I believe you. After all, you are our fearless leader.  
  
She gave him a small smile and left to return the kit back to the pantry. Even though they had only been reacquainted for such a short time, he had to admit that he felt a strong bond with her. Fate. It was an amazing thing. He still couldn't believe that she was going to be his wife one day. The more he thought of it, the more confusing the past present and future seemed to be. He stood slowly trying to keep as much weight off of his bad ankle and continued to look around the place. He came upon a separate room and opened the doors. Happiness and relief flooded him as his eyes fixed onto what was in front of him. He walked closer to the wall and picked up the heavy piece of steel. He glanced at the full line of artillery that lay beside him and then noticed the picture frame that sat on the desk in the center of the room. He put the gun down and picked up the frame. He turned around as heard the foot steps walk in behind him.  
  
K-Oh my god, I don't think I've ever seen this many weapons in one room before. Especially knowing that my father has been in the military for most of his life.  
  
She skimmed over the arsenal filled with weapons, gas masks and biohazard suits. She reached for several maps and quickly looked over them.  
  
K-John, these maps show different government bases. They're all under ground. There must be at least two hundred fallout shelters right here in the states, let alone across the rest of the world.  
  
She glanced over at John who still held the picture frame in his hand.  
  
K-John? Are you listening to me? John, what are you looking at?  
  
As he turned to face her, the smile left her face as she saw the photograph. It had been taken several years ago and she remembered that moment as if it had happened yesterday. A single tear spilled down her cheek as she took the frame from him and looked closer at it. It was the day of her high school graduation. She was dressed in her cap and gown holding a bouquet of flowers that her father had just given her. In the photo, her father was hugging her tightly bearing a huge grin of happiness and pride for his only daughter.  
  
J-Kate, you're father is the person that set this place up for us. He knew this was going to happen. He might not have known to what extent, but he had this place ready for you because he was afraid of putting Skynet online.  
  
K-How could he have known?  
  
J-I'm not sure, but this explains why he sent us here. He knew there was no way to stop it, so that's why there's plenty of food, medicine and weapons.  
  
K- All of this had to take so long for him to prepare. I can't believe that he knew. How could you know something of this importance and not say anything?  
  
She looked over at John who was fiddling between different papers that were in the drawer. As he reached for one of the drawers, he found it to be locked.  
  
J-It's locked. Kate, can you hand me my bag behind you?  
  
She looked down towards her feet and grabbed the duffle bag setting it on the desk in front of him. As she stood behind him, she wondered what he was planning on doing.  
  
K-How are you going to open it?  
  
J-Like this.  
  
He grabbed a crowbar from his bag and slammed it against the edge of the drawer. As he yanked hard on the piece of steel, the lock on the drawer popped open sending all of the contents to the floor. She quickly reached for the large manila envelope that lay on the ground.  
  
J-Kate, what is it?  
  
K-I don't know but it's addressed to me. 


	2. Chapter 2

He took a step closer to her as she hesitantly slid her finger underneath the flap of the envelope. She pulled out a piece of folded paper and opened. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the handwriting. John looked at her anxiously wondering what the letter said, but not wanting to push her about it either. She looked up at him and quickly left the room. He continued to stare at the empty doorway and then glanced at the mess of papers on the floor. He figured he would give her some time and started to clean up the room.  
  
Kate took at seat next to the table in the makeshift kitchen and started to read the letter over again. Tears filled her eyes as she heard her father's voice reciting the words on the paper in her head. She wiped at the tears spilling down her cheeks trying to make sense of what he had written her.  
  
My Dearest Katie,  
  
Words can never express just how much I love you. I know over the years we haven't been able to spend as much time together as I would have liked. I want you to know that I'm so very proud of you and I would never want you to change a single thing about you. You remind me so much of your mother when she was your age. I know you miss her as much as I do.  
  
Unfortunately though, if you are reading this letter, then one thing that I have feared for years must have come true. Several years ago the government started working on a classified software program called Skynet. I'm afraid that I don't have the time to go into many details about the program, but over the years I've had many nightmares over its existence. To be honest, I believe that they were actually visions. I know that may sound funny to you, because I was never a man to believe in those types of things. The visions nonetheless are something that I prayed would never happen. If so, millions of people will die. I believe this program has the capability to become "self aware" meaning that it can run on its own and learn on it's own without the help of people. I've tried stalling the progress of this program, and even prevented several test runs, but it's only a matter of time before it goes live.  
  
If you are reading this letter, than it means that my worst fears and horrible visions have come true. The only way to stop this program is to out smart it, but without the help of technology, it's hopeless. This base is a secure location for as long as needed. I have done my best to leave you with as much provisions as possible. Anyone else who knew about this location is probably dead, meaning that you should be safe until you can make a stand against it. Against the machines. Why did the visions come to me? I can't really answer that, all I know is that you are a key factor to the survival of the rest of the world. Take care of yourself and the man you're traveling with. It was fate that the two of you met again. Together you can make it though this. Always remember that I love you and I'm so proud.  
  
Love, Daddy  
  
Kate laid her head on the table and began sobbing aloud. If there was anytime that she needed her father, it was now. Somehow he new what her future would entail. He knew about John and Skynet and the machines. Why is it everyone knew her fate except for her? She felt like she was suffocating in a world that was no longer hers, destined to be the wife of the world's future leader and second in command to him. Even though she grew up on an army base for most of her child hood, she still didn't know anything about preparing for war and training others to be soldiers.  
  
A moment later she felt a strong pair of arms encircle around her waist. Without evening look at John she buried her face in his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her hair and gently caressed her shoulder with his hand. As he calmed her crying down to mere hiccups she finally had the courage to look him in the eye. She felt like she had never cried so much in her life as she had today. At the same time though she also felt like she was being a winy little brat knowing that so many other people today had lost even more than her.  
  
J-Are you ok?  
  
K-Yeah. I'm sorry that I'm such a wreck right now. I'm not usually this much of a basket case.  
  
A smile came to his lips as he wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb.  
  
J-Don't ever be sorry for what you feel. Without emotions, we're no different than the machines.  
  
K-I guess you're right.  
  
J-So, can I read the letter or is it too personal?  
  
K-Go ahead, it's actually pretty scary. J-How so?  
  
K-My father knew all of this was going to happen. He said he had visions, which originally he thought were just nightmares. He did set this place up for the two of us.  
  
John picked up the paper and quickly read through the letter. He was shocked to know that her father knew so much of what was going to happen. Especially since he didn't have a history of having cyborgs sent to try to kill him every few years. He folded the letter back up and handed it to Kate. She looked at it a moment longer and that placed it back inside the manila envelope.  
  
K-I'm a little hungry, are you?  
  
J-Yeah, I'm starved, food sounds good.  
  
K-I think I'll go tinker around the kitchen and see what I can make.  
  
J-Ok, I'll be in the other room taking inventory of all the weapons. Call me if you need me.  
  
She nodded her head and went to the kitchen sorting through different kinds of can food. After settling on a couple cans of soup and crackers she slowly made her way back to the room that held all the weaponry. She watched as John sat on the floor with a notepad and pen in his hand. She watched as he opened several boxes of bullets and wrote down the contents of each. Even though the thought of this many guns and explosives in one room made her shiver, it was obvious how at ease and natural it all felt to him. As he picked up several clips for the machine guns, she realized what a lonely life he must have had. Her heart ached for him at that moment realizing just how truly different they were. He had no friends or close relationships with any one else but his mother. He couldn't afford to otherwise they would end up dead. Feeling that it was wrong just to sit and stare at the strong amazing person before her, she broke the silence and called his name.  
  
K-John, the foods ready.  
  
J-Great, I'll be right there.  
  
A moment later he joined her at the table. He didn't realize just how hungry he was until the smell of the soup hit his nose.  
  
J-This looks great, I can't remember the last time I had something hot to eat.  
  
He quickly dived into the soup with his spoon and yelled aloud as he burned the inside of his mouth from the hot liquid. Kate couldn't help but laugh at the funny look on his face as he took a big swig from the glass of apple juice he had.  
  
J-Ha ha very funny.  
  
K-It is, you should have seen your face. After all, you're the one that said you wanted something hot.  
  
J-Keep it up Bruster.  
  
He wiggled his eyebrows at her signaling that if she didn't stop he would have to take ultimate revenge against her teasing. She quickly stopped laughing as she remembered that mischievous look on his face from when they were kids.  
  
K-John, will you tell me about your mother?  
  
J-What do you want to know?  
  
K-Everything I guess. Was she always prepared for what the future might hold?  
  
John let out a small chuckle as he remembered the way his mother would joke about herself in the past. She almost made it seem like the first two and a half decades of her life was another person from another life.  
  
J-My mom wasn't always like that. She always used to tell me that before I was born she was a just a ditsy waitress who couldn't balance her checkbook. Then one night a terminator was sent back through time to kill my mother. If he succeeded in killing her, than I would have never been born.  
  
K-How did she survive?  
  
J-That's where my dad gets involved. He was also from the future. He volunteered to come back in time to protect her.  
  
K-All of this time traveling stuff is so confusing. It's enough to make a sane person crazy.  
  
J-Try dealing with it for twenty-four years and see how sane you are, let alone a couple of days.  
  
K-So where is your father now?  
  
J-My parents only spent one day together. He was killed the next night while trying to destroy the terminator. My mom never really liked to talk about him much though. I don't think she ever really got over him. She would always say that in their one night together, they loved a lifetimes worth.  
  
K-So that's when you're mother learned to prepare for the war.  
  
J-Yeah, for several years we stayed in Mexico with a group of people who had met my mother while she was still pregnant. I can truly say that my mother was not a person that you wanted to piss off.  
  
Kate glanced back down at her half eaten bowl of soup. She had remembered earlier in the day when he had said that she reminded him of his mother. A smile came to her face as realized how big of a compliment that was.  
  
K-I think I'll clean up here and wash the dishes.  
  
As she started to stand and reach for him empty bowl, his large hand covered hers.  
  
J-Don't, I'll take care of it. It's the least I can do, after all you burned the inside of my mouth.  
  
K-Who's being sarcastic now?  
  
J-Go, on, I'll take care of it.  
  
K-I think I'm going to try to take a nap. Wake me if you need anything. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of Mankind  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kate turned the light on in the room that had the bed. She glanced around at the décor of the room, or at least the lack of décor. As far as a woman's touch, there wasn't much she could work with between the gray floors, walls and ceilings. She laid down on the firm mattress and fluffed her pillow. As she closed her eyes, she was haunted by the images she saw when she went to save her father earlier. Flying machines and "Johnny-5" robots with machine guns killing anything that moved. She willed the horrible images to leave her mind and just as she was about to give up, sheer exhaustion finally took over. The weight of her heavy lids became too much as she finally fell asleep.  
  
John cleaned the kitchen as he said he would do and looked around the vast emptiness of the place. He was used to being alone for most of his life, but he had to admit that it felt so good to tell another person the burden he had carried for so many years. He glanced at the time on his watch. It was still early and he was to keyed up to sleep. As he walked past the room where Kate was sleeping, he couldn't help but stop to check in on her. As he kneeled next to the bed, he smoothed a lock of hair that had fallen on her forehead behind her ear. He took a moment to admire the pretty picture before him. He had to admit that she was very beautiful. He looked at the diamond that sparkled on her left hand and felt his chest tighten. She had after all been engaged to another man just over twenty-four hours ago. Somehow though she ended up here with him. It was his job to look after her and protect her. Would she ever feel the way about him that she did about Scott?  
  
He placed a blanket over her as she shivered from the cool air in the room. He decided to leave the room and avoid having to answer why he was standing there in case she woke up. As he turned to leave, he heard her murmur his name. It was very quiet and for a moment he wasn't sure if she had actually woken up. She stirred deeper into the blanket burying her face in her pillow. At that moment he knew that he had to change his life. He would change it for her. He made a promise and a vow to himself that he would never let anything happen to her. He didn't feel worthy of her now, but maybe one day in the not so far future she would look at him as she once did to Scott.  
  
John walked back to the control room and sat down at the computers. He looked over at the radio and toyed with the idea of turning it back on. Did he really want to listen the deafening silence of just static? He flipped the switch on wondering if anyone was on the other end. He sat there for what seemed like hours as the snowy buzz filled the room. A short while later he too fell asleep.  
  
Kate slowly leaned up in the bed and stretched her limbs. The soreness of the past day's events was finally wearing in on her. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders while trying to work the stiffness out of her neck. She made her way to the kitchen dying for a cup of coffee. She prayed that they wouldn't run out of it too soon, especially since it was the only thing that woke her up in the morning. After making a cup for each of them, she looked in the office expecting to see John counting the rest of the inventory but was surprised when he wasn't there. She heard the soft static coming from the control room and found John asleep in front of the radio. She stole a glance at him and smiled at how boyish and innocent he seemed right now. Without the blonde stubble that lined his chin and jaw, he could have easily passed for a guy in his teens. She noticed the way his head leaned to the side and knew that he would have one hell of a crank in his neck if he stayed that way. She set the coffee cups down on the counsel and placed her hand on his shoulder. She shook him slightly and called out his name. He jumped as his eyes shot wide open. He relaxed when he saw her and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He rubbed his stiff neck as he asked her if something was wrong.  
  
K-I'm fine, I just saw the way that you were sleeping and it looked pretty painful. Why don't you take the bed and get some sleep.  
  
J-I'm good. I've slept in worse positions and places than this.  
  
K-Coffee?  
  
She held out the mug to him as he wrapped his hand around it. He took a whiff of the dark rich liquid and slowly took a sip.  
  
J-I can't believe that you drink coffee the same way that I do.  
  
K-Black with sugar?  
  
J-Always. I guess there's a lot about you that I don't know.  
  
K-Well I think you'll have enough time to learn everything there is to know about me. I must warn you now though, I'm frightfully scary with no makeup. As you can see I'm starting to look like Godzilla.  
  
J-I think your beautiful-  
  
The words flew out of his mouth before he even had the conscious thought to think of what he was saying. He flushed furiously as she smiled and looked away, also embarrassed by his bold statement.  
  
J-What I meant to say was. I didn't mean to say that. Liking the fact that he was digging himself deeper in a hole, she decided to play with him some more.  
  
K-So you're saying that you don't think I'm beautiful then?  
  
J-Yes, I mean no, I mean, can we change the subject now?  
  
She started laughing hysterically as John sunk down in the chair he was sitting in. He glanced away to one of the old computers not liking the situation he was in. When he took the chance to look her way again, she couldn't help but laugh more. He was glad to the see the smile on her face again even if it was at his own expense. As she held her sides trying to stop the pain from laughing so much, John seized the opportunity and jumped at her tickling her senseless. She screamed out as the two of them hit the ground hard, both laughing as he tickled her sides. She squirmed and fidgeted underneath him trying to break loose. His laughter stopped as he realized that they had somehow ended up on the floor and he was lying on top of her. The smile on her face also disappeared seeing how close he was to her. She looked into his sapphire blue eyes wondering if he was thinking what she was. She closed her eyes as she saw him lean forward anticipating the touch of his lips. A moment later the weight of his body was no longer on top of her and she opened her eyes to see him standing before her with his hand reached out to help her up. She placed her hand in his and he brought her to her feet.  
  
J-Kate, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.  
  
K-What?  
  
J-This. Everything. It's been pretty crazy the last couple of days and I don't want to push for something that neither of us may be ready for.  
  
She looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. She would have never thought that he would have been the first to back away. To her, that spoke volumes. It spoke volumes about his character and of how comfortable she was with him. He didn't know how to take the expression that was on her face. For a moment he was afraid that she thought he didn't want her.  
  
J-Please don't feel rejected. I'm just trying to think with a clear head right now. I mean you were engaged a couple of days ago to another man. I just don't want to hurt you or confuse you more than you already are.  
  
K- I' m not mad at you. I want you to know that I wasn't going to marry Scott.  
  
J-What? But you said that you were-  
  
K-I know what I said. Scott and I dated for a while. He proposed and it felt right at the time. As time passed it just didn't feel like he was the one. I just felt like my life had more purpose to it. I was terrified that one day I would wake up and regret that decision for the rest of my life. Scott was a great person and he didn't deserve to die the way he did, but we wouldn't have had a future together.  
  
She left him alone to his thoughts as she went back to the office. She picked up the photo of her and her father wishing he was there to talk to her.  
  
To be continued !!!! Please review!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of Mankind  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story!!! I hope to post two more chapters over the next few days. Thanks again!!  
  
As John pulled a chair up to him and propped his feet up on the counsel, the words Kate had just spoken to him continued to play over in his head. A smile came to his face and relief flooded his mind as it finally dawned to him that she didn't love Scott. He was glad to know that every time she looked at him, he wasn't going to be a reminder that because of him, she had lost the love of her life. As he closed his eyes he replayed the scene in his head. He could tell from the look in her eyes, that she had wanted him to kiss her. He knew that an intimate relationship with her would be immensely gratifying but he just wasn't sure how much it would complicate things now. Still, he knew the wait would drive him insane by trying to be noble. Over the last few years he had known his share of women, but most of them had been one-night stands that he had met in bars as he traveled across the states. His lifestyle didn't give him the opportunity to get to know people beyond skin. Even if it had, he had never met anyone that held his interest for very long. As he pictured her creamy smooth skin and auburn locks accentuated by soft lips his heart started to flutter. Never in his life had he wanted to kiss someone so much.  
  
As he closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his head, the quiet hiss of static from the radio stopped. The deep silence of the room grabbed his attention as he leaned forward waiting to see what happened. The radio began to make loud clicking noises. After several clicks the static would return. He waited to see if he heard any voices. He was afraid to speak in to the radio, afraid that somehow their location might become known. John waited anxiously hoping for some sign of life beyond their steel doors. After a couple more of disappointing clicks from the radio, the static returned. John leaned back in the chair figuring it was just some type of interference and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Kate glanced down at the diamond ring that was sitting on her finger. While holding the picture of her father in her other hand she thought of how much he would have approved of Scott. Even though she knew that she didn't truly love him, she missed him. She missed the simple smile on his face that greeted her everyday when she came home from the clinic. For that small reason, he would always have a special place in her heart. She removed the ring from her finger and admired the beautiful cut of the stone. She walked into the bathroom and brought the ring to her lips for a soft kiss.  
  
K-I'm so sorry Scott. I'll never forget you.  
  
She dropped the ring into the white porcelain bowl and watched as it splashed when it hit the water. She pushed the handle down on the toilet and watched as the swirling water sucked it down the hole. She knew that the whole idea seemed pretty morbid but it was her simple way of paying her respects to him. Obviously there wouldn't be a funeral, and to continue to wear the ring wouldn't be fair. She probably could have sold it for food and supplies one day in the future, but she owed him more than that and wouldn't mock the love that he felt for her. She turned the light off in the room and walked back into the control center where John was asleep. As she looked around the place trying to find something to keep herself busy with, she noticed several books sitting on the shelf. Happy to see that she found something to take up some time she quickly scanned over the titles. Much to her disappointment, every book before her were manuals on the art of war and how to be prepared. She let out a heavy sigh realizing that they would definitely need those books soon, but she was looking for something not so depressing to start off with.  
  
She was dying to talk to someone but refused to wake John up. As she picked up his empty mug of coffee that sat on the counter before him, she saw his large duffel bag sitting at his feet. She knew it was wrong to look through someone else's personal stuff, but she was hoping that he might have a magazine or comic book in there. After all when he was younger, he would always get into trouble as school with the teachers. When he wasn't ditching class or serving detention, he was always reading comics. She picked up the gray faded sack and unzipped the lining at the top. Just as she suspected, he did have several old Spiderman and Superman comic books. As she pulled more items out of his bag, she came across several road maps for different states and the access code book for the base they were staying in. Lying at the bottom of the bag next to a paint gun and hunting knife was a picture. As she glanced at the old faded picture a smile appeared on her face. Telling by the serious look on her face, she knew the photo had to be a picture of John's mother. She was very young with soft eyes and beautiful skin. She could see some resemblances of her in John, but figured that he had to look more like his father. As she looked at the picture of the woman she had heard so much about, she couldn't but help wonder what she had been thinking of when the photo was snapped. She looked sad but determined at the same time.  
  
J-You would have liked her. She was an amazing person.  
  
Kate jumped at the sound of his voice and was shocked to see John standing over her shoulder admiring the picture of his mother. Her face turned red and she felt embarrassed at the thought of being busted for rummaging through his things.  
  
K-I hope you're not upset. I was looking for something to read and figured you might have a comic book or something.  
  
J-Its ok. I don't mind.  
  
He took the photo of his mother from her and looked at it. Deep down inside, he was glad that she wasn't here and didn't have to experience what had happened to them and the rest of the world. Her dreams had tormented her enough through the years.  
  
J-She was thinking about my father when this photo was taken. She was about eight months pregnant at the time.  
  
K- It must have been very hard for her back then. I highly doubt anyone with a same mind would have believed her.  
  
J-They didn't believe her. Instead they locked her up in a psychiatric ward and they placed me with different foster parents every few years. The last time they sent a terminator after me, my mother and father of the month got caught in the crossfire.  
  
K-I couldn't imagine how life was for you growing up.  
  
J-You get used to it after a while. After time, I guess you just think that it's normal. Especially when you never got to experience it any different.  
  
Looking for a reason to try to change the subject, he reached inside the bag and pulled out a deck of cards.  
  
J-Are you feeling up to a game of poker or spades?  
  
K- I can't believe you actually have a deck of cards in that thing. I haven't played cards in years.  
  
J-When you're a loner and have nothing to do, solitaire is a good way to take up time. Besides, I'm pretty good at poker and I had to try to make a living somehow didn't I?  
  
She let out a soft chuckle as she pulled a chair up next time while he shuffled the cards.  
  
To be continued, please review !!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again to everyone for all the great reviews, I live for them!!! I promise some action within the next couple of chapters or so!! Thanks again, Karen  
  
Chapter 5  
  
While trying to decide what card to lay down next, she glanced over the hand she had been dealt to look at John. The furrow of his brows let her know that he was frustrated about something but she didn't know what it could be.  
  
K-John?  
  
J-What?  
  
K-It's your turn.  
  
J-Oh, sorry.  
  
He placed a card down on the table and she picked up her book adding it to the pile next to her. He took a large swig of his cold coffee and slammed the cup on the counter.  
  
K-Look if you don't want to play anymore we can stop. We've been at this for a couple hours already.  
  
J-Did I say I wanted to stop?  
  
K-What's wrong with you?  
  
J-It's none of you're business.  
  
He tossed his hand of cards down on the table and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee. Taken back by the harsh tone of his voice, she grabbed the small pile of cards and placed them back in their box. It was quite obvious that something had him upset and she hoped it wasn't her for some reason.  
  
K-Do you want to talk about it?  
  
J-No Kate, I don't want to talk about it. Just let it be.  
  
He quickly walked past her to the pantry to grab a box of crackers to snack on and sat down in the office looking over the artillery. Not liking the way he dismissed her, she followed him and stopped short in the doorway.  
  
K- If I did something to make you mad than I'm sorry, but that doesn't give you the right to sit here and treat me like shit!  
  
J-What the hell are you talking about? I don't remember saying that I'm pissed off at you.!  
  
K-Than why are you acting this way?  
  
J-I'm tired. I'm bored senseless and I feel like a caged animal. We've been down here for days already and it's driving me nuts. Having you sit here questioning my every thought and move is not making it any easier!  
  
K- Grow up John. If you think sitting in a cave underground is the way that I want to finish my day, than you're wrong. We don't have a choice. We're stuck here and need to make the most of it. I didn't ask to be your second in command. Do you honestly think I wanted the job?  
  
J-Well if you didn't have the job, you'd probably be dead right now.  
  
K-Maybe it would have been for the better.  
  
The shock on his face made her stomach tie in a knot. Hearing those words come out of her sweet mouth had been like a slap in the face to him. Was the idea of spending her life with him so horrible that she would have been happier had she not survived? Not knowing what else to say, she stormed out of the room back towards the bedroom and leaned her back against the headboard. She wanted to scream aloud and needed another person to vent to. She reached for the notebook and pen that was sitting on the small table next to her and began to write down everything that had happened since the start of all. She wrote about the horror she had witnessed firsthand by the model T-X and how her father and so many others were killed right before her eyes. She wrote about the dedication of a cyborg sent to protect the two of them. He was their own personal bodyguard that terminated himself in order to save them. As the words continued to flow and her penmanship filled the pages, tears spilled from her eyes. She wrote about everything from the accommodations of the base to the bickering that started between John and herself. As the pages in the book continued to fill, she could feel the tension slowly slipping away.  
  
After she had written about everything that she could think of, she decided that she would continue to keep a journal of all that was going to happen. Maybe one day it would be a cherished possession if she ever had kids. If not it would be a part of history and remembrance of the way life was before and after the war started. History had always been one of her favorite subjects in school and knowing that she was destined to be an important part of it made her feel better. While looking at the notebook in her hands it made her remember "The diary of Anne Frank." Over the years she had read the story of the little girl many times and could never even begin to imagine what it was like to have your friends, family, and people hunted, tortured, and killed for no apparent reason. In a sickening way, their stories were similar. Only this time it wasn't a madman causing the pain and destruction. It was machines and technology. Our own creations turning against us in a world where it seemed impossible to fathom. She closed the cover of the notebook and placed it on top of the nightstand.  
  
Just as she leaned back against the pillows, she saw John standing in the doorway. She wasn't sure if she really felt like talking to him, but with the sad puppy dog eyes he was giving her, she couldn't turn him away. He stood there for a moment coming his fingers through the back of his hair not knowing what to say. The silence in the room was unbearable and he almost felt he should leave. Finally he took a step in the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
J-Did you really mean what you said back there?  
  
K-About?  
  
J-You said that it might have been better if you had died.  
  
K-I don't know.  
  
J-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.  
  
K-I guess I just don't know how I fit into everything. I know I've been told what my future roles are, but actually doing those things, it's just not how I had my life planned. A small part of me says to let someone else do it, but then I think about how crazy those thoughts are. To be the second in command and to try to save mankind, I feel like it's an honor and I've been told that it's bestowed upon me. No matter how I had my life planned out, it's got a much greater purpose now. Hearing and seeing the blood and the destruction are two very different things. When we do get out of here, we have no idea what it's really going to be like up there. I just hope I can do it.  
  
J-You can do it, you will do it and you'll be perfect.  
  
A small smile came to her lips at his confidence in her. He held her hand in his and then pulled her close a moment later. She sighed as the warmth of his body enveloped her within a tight embrace.  
  
J-You were right, I have to start looking at this different. A lot of people are counting on me and I can't just fall apart or get upset over nothing.  
  
He buried his face in the crook of her neck. He knew the way that he had treated her earlier was wrong and that she didn't deserve the lashing he gave her. She pulled back slightly and patted the spot next to her on the bed.  
  
He lay down beside her and relaxed into the comfort of the bed. He couldn't even remember the last time he had slept in one. She rested her head against his shoulder as his one arm held her close.  
  
K-John, how long do you think we'll be down here before we can look for survivors?  
  
J-I'm not sure. We'll have to wait for the radiation to clear up some. I guess one day will just know.  
  
His hand caressed her shoulder and she snuggled closer to him. A few moments later he looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. She looked so small and fragile in his arms as she slept. Kate had been right, it was time for him to grow up and stop his self-pity. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead then rested his chin on the crown of her head as he also closed his eyes for the night.  
  
Several hours later a tickle at his nose woke him from his quiet slumber. He groggily opened his eyes and discovered that the culprit was a small lock of auburn hair. He closed his eyes again and wrapped his arm tighter around Kate hoping to get another hour or two of sleep. A moment later though, he felt her stirring about and knew she was waking up. He couldn't help but be disappointed knowing that the warmth of her body on his would be over within a few moments. Kate slowly opened her eyes and found that she was still lying in John's arms. She couldn't help but smile as she saw her arm stretched across his chest and that the soft pillow beneath her head was actually his shoulder. She was surprised at how natural it felt for him to hold her. The terminator had been right all along, her future was with John and together they could make it work. She could tell by the way that he was breathing that he was awake and it seemed pretty obvious that he wasn't ready to get up either. She glanced up at him and was greeted by a pair of ocean blue eyes.  
  
J-Good mornin'  
  
K-Hi.  
  
J-Did you sleep well?  
  
K-I slept like a baby. I hope I didn't keep you up since I used you for my pillow most of the night.  
  
She tried to hide the embarrassment on her face but failed to keep the blush from coloring her cheeks a nice shade of rose. John gave her a toothy grin and trailed his hand down her shoulder.  
  
J-Not at all, I'm used to wrapping my arm around a pillow when I sleep anyways.  
  
K-Liar.  
  
J-So it's not exactly the truth, but I was very comfortable.  
  
This time it was John who started to blush furiously as he slowly leaned up in the bed. He glanced away and spotted the notebook on the table. Curious as to what it is, he started to reach for it but she grabbed his hand.  
  
J-Is it private?  
  
K-I don't know yet.  
  
J-Are you writing about everything that has happened so far?  
  
K-I figured one day someone might want to know what really happened.  
  
J-Well I'm sure one day our kids, I mean someone's kids might want to read about it.  
  
Again she started to laugh at how he always stuck his foot in his mouth. He chided himself for always speaking without thinking first.  
  
J-Not that we're going to have kids, unless one day you want kids, ok you can tell me to shut up now.  
  
K-I think you're so cute when you stick your foot in your mouth.  
  
The tormented smile on his face disappeared as her words registered within his head causing him to wiggle his eyebrows at her.  
  
J-You think I'm cute?  
  
K-Only when you start fumbling over your words. I'll think I'll go start breakfast now.  
  
She quickly got up from the bed to start a pot of coffee. John continued to sit there with a dumbfounded look on his face that quickly turned into a big smile.  
  
J-She thinks I'm cute.  
  
To be continued!!!! Please review!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Again, a special thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, and for GS335 and Maxx_Dunn, thanks for the idea about the book! It's probably not good enough for that idea, but your faith in me is awesome and appreciated!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Over the last few weeks of being stuck inside the underground base, Kate had taken an interest in learning how to operate the different types of artillery. She sat down quietly and patiently, as he would show her how to hold the guns close to her body and how to aim. One day they even took one of the large sofas that had been in the office and took it towards the back are of the base. The small room wasn't really much of a room, just three sides of mountain than had been dug open for no apparent reason. They had set up the sofa next to one of the walls to use for target practice. Since there was nothing but dirt and rock in the room, it seemed logical to fire the ammo here so nothing would get damaged. He watched closely as Kate held the Rav-9mm tight to her shoulder and looked through the scope eyeing her target. After releasing several shots, she looked up to see her handy work.  
  
J-Are you sure you haven't done this before?  
  
She smiled as she flipped the safety on her gun and walked over to the paper bulls-eye. She had only missed the center by an inch. Pleased by what she saw, she reached for the loaded AK47 that was in John's hand and waited while he posted the paper back on the sofa.  
  
J-Ready?  
  
She nodded her head and took aim, releasing a couple of shots. The kickback of the gun was a little different of the 9mm she had tried moments before making her shot a little off.  
  
K-How bad was it?  
  
J-Two out of five hit the target, three's in the leather.  
  
K-I think I like the other one better. It felt more comfortable.  
  
J-Well, the "9" has the shoulder rest, and you were about 40 feet back this time. You would have probably shot the same being the same distance back.  
  
K-I guess all you have to do with these is show me how to clean them. After that will you show me the grenade launchers?  
  
J-Sure, hopefully we can test them outside soon and make sure they work proper. Right now I'll show you how to assemble and load them.  
  
She held the now assembled launcher in her hand and glanced through the scope.  
  
K-This seems easy enough. I can't wait until we can fire this thing off.  
  
J-I can't believe how easy you're catching on to this stuff.  
  
K-Well it's not too difficult to load and shoot. I don't think there were any books like "Weapon's for Dummies" published.  
  
J-I guess I'm just surprised that you're so comfortable with it. Most girls I know would be scared to death. I remember my mother hated guns until they had to be a part of daily life. K-Well maybe that's the reason why it doesn't seem so bad. I have to learn these things, I don't really have a choice.  
  
J-I think we should call it a day. Why don't you take a shower and I'll start dinner.  
  
K-That sound's like a plan.  
  
They walked back towards the control room and Kate grabbed a can of juice from the fridge. As she pop the top and took a big gulp, she watched as John turned the radio on. She wasn't sure why, but whenever he was busy in the control room or kitchen he liked to work to the sound of the steady static it produced. She shook her head and made her way to the washroom.  
  
As the hot water cascaded down her body, she thought of the progress that she and John had made over the last couple of weeks. He was teaching her hand-to-hand combat and learning her how to use the different types of weapons they had in the base. They had even started a work out program to make sure that they stay healthy and fit. As she looked down at her naked body in the shower, she could see the changes. She was definitely thinner than what she used to be, but her arms and legs seemed more lean and muscular. She flexed her arm and could see the muscle in her bicep. She wasn't big and lanky at all, but she was impressed by what she saw. Using chairs to do leg lifts and crunches, and ten-pound jugs of corn oil as free weights, she felt like she was in the best shape she had ever been. She turned off the water and grabbed her towel. She said a silent thank you to no one in particular, happy that they still had hot water. John had also questioned the idea of having hot water, gas, and electricity, not really knowing how it was possible. Obviously someone was looking out for them and for that she was thankful.  
  
She walked out of the washroom dressed and towel dried her hair some before going to the kitchen. John was setting the table as she pulled up a chair. They sat down to quiet meal of cheesy macaroni and beans and franks. While eating their dinner, John read one of the strategy planning guides as she wrote in her journal. It had probably been about a week since she had last written in it and she wanted to write about the training that she was doing and the excitement of how quickly she was learning everything. She glanced up at the radio a moment after the static suddenly stopped. She continued to look at it with a surprised look on her face. She listened to the clicking sound it made every couple of seconds. She looked back to John and noticed that he didn't even pick his eyes up from the book he was reading.  
  
K-John, do you hear that?  
  
J-What, the popping sound? It does that every once in a while.  
  
K-I've never heard it do that before.  
  
J-It doesn't happen very often, but that's the only sound it makes.  
  
She walked over to the radio and pulled a chair up in front of it. As she listened to loud rhythm of clicks, she realized that it kept playing over and over, the same amount every time. Then it dawned on her what it was.  
  
K-John! Hand me my notebook and pen! Hurry!  
  
He jumped from the table handing her the binder. She quickly flipped it open to a clean page and started to write down something.  
  
J-Kate what are you doing?  
  
K-Shhh!  
  
He stood over her shoulder and watched closely as she continued writing amazed to see what she writing out.  
  
K-John, it's Morse code. Should I answer back?  
  
J-What are they saying?  
  
K-Their radio is damaged, that's why they can't talk to us. There are four of them, three men and a woman. They are looking for other survivors.  
  
J-Talk to them, but don't give them our location yet. We can't afford to take chances.  
  
Kate picked up the radio in her hands and began clicking the button on the side of the unit. John waited anxiously as she tried to relay their message. A moment later, the radio started clicking a response to them. She wrote down the message as fast as she could translate it. All of a sudden, the radio stopped mid sentence. She quickly began pushing the button, trying to let them know they did not get the full message and to start again. She waited and looked up to John as static filled the room again.  
  
K-We've lost the connection.  
  
J-What did they say before we lost them?  
  
K-They said we were the first people to respond since every thing started and that they would try to figure some plans for meeting up when it was safe.  
  
J-I feel like an idiot, every time I heard that before, I thought it was just some type of interference. I had no idea it was Morse.  
  
K-The only reason why I figured it out was because of my father. I learned it when I was very young. John, I could just scream right now, this is so great! We talked to another person just now. This means that we can get ready to start assembling soon. J-I can't believe this is happening.  
  
A radiant smile appeared on her face as he pulled her tight within his arms. His fingers combed through her hair as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck. He quickly picked her up and swung her in circles making them both squeal with laughter. When he finally set her feet on the ground, both were dizzy and staggered within each other's embrace. She pulled back far enough to look into his eyes. The excitement and hope that she saw there made her heart beat loud within in her ears. He watched as the smile from her face disappeared and her gaze dropped down to his lips. His hand traced the path of her jaw and rested at the tip of her chin. As she met his gaze he tilted her chin up to his mouth. His warm breath tickled her skin as his faced slowly inched towards hers. His other hand pulled her closer and she closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss. He placed his lips on hers for a brief second then pulled back. She opened her eyes and could see the desire etched in his features. She took a deep breath as her arms tightened the grasp around his neck.  
  
He kissed her soft and gentle. The feather like touch of his lips sent a bolt of heat straight through the core of her body. Never had he known that a simple kiss could be so powerful. For weeks he had obsessed over the fantasy, but the reality was much sweeter. Her swollen lips parted allowing him to deepen the kiss eliciting a soft moan from her. Her knees felt like jelly. He must have felt her give because he buried his face in her neck, holding her to him with an iron like grip. She pulled his head down to hers again kissing him, and letting him know that she was more than happy to stay this way a while longer. Holding each other close they fought to catch their breath, bodies aching, lips burning.  
  
The flushed confused look on her face made him wonder if she was regretting what had just happened. Her arms fell to his sides and she wondered what he was thinking.  
  
J-Are you ok?  
  
K-I'm fine.  
  
J-You're not upset are you? I don't want you to feel that I'm rushing you-  
  
She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips and couldn't help but chuckle from the look on his face.  
  
K-I'm not upset, in fact I'm perfect.  
  
The smile reappeared on his face as he pulled her close and held her for what seemed like hours.  
  
J-Good, because this was going to drive me crazy if you said it was a mistake.  
  
He flopped back in the sofa behind his and pulled her down to sit on his lap. With her head resting on his chest, she snuggled closer as she remembered everything that transpired today. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives together.  
  
To be continued!!!!!! Please review!!!!! 


End file.
